


Turn

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause plans Uther’s demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn

**Title:** Turn  
 **Prompt:** Morgause  
 **Word Count:** 225  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Morgause  
 **Warnings:** abandonment  
 **Summary:** Morgause plans Uther’s demise. 

** Turn  **  
Morgause started her life unloved and unwanted. Her parents never wanted her. She was their dark secret. 

She was sent away to the Priestesses of the Old Religion before she was a full day old. There she would learn magick and be taken in as a Priestess of the Old Religion.

This should have satisfied her but Morgause still held anger for those she thought responsible for sending her away. She had few clues to do on. But she did know that Uther Pendragon was at the heart of it all. 

Morgause left the Priestesses and their enclave to seek her revenge. She would take from the King the one thing he held most dear. She would take his son, Prince Arthur. 

Morgause wouldn’t kill him but she would use him to kill his father. She would turn the son against the father. She knew exactly how she would do it. She would use the one thing that Uther hated the most. She would use magick. 

Morgause waited for night to fall before putting on the armor that would disguise her. She stood on the hill overlooking Camelot and knew her plan was sound. 

Morgause dropped the visor on her helmet and swung her sword to loosen up. She made her way to Camelot and to the King leaving a trail of blood behind her.   


End file.
